1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation. The invention further concerns a module carrier, a rotor hub, a machine carrier, a generator structure, a mounting attachment, a pod structure and a pod of a wind power installation. The invention further concerns a method of erecting a wind power installation and a method of operating a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations are generally known and substantially comprise a pylon and a pod with an aerodynamic rotor having rotor blades as well as an electric generator. FIG. 1 shows such a basic structure of a wind power installation.
Wind power installations are used to generate electrical energy from wind. As no costs are involved in a wind power installation for the primary energy, namely the wind, the costs of generating electrical energy depend on the procurement and operation of the wind power installation. To be able to increase the energy yield from the wind, larger wind power installations can be built. Such larger wind power installations however usually result in higher procurement and operating costs which usually increase to the extent to which the targeted increase in energy yield from the wind rises therewith. Often the costs of such a larger wind power installation even rise more steeply. Thus a greater wind yield can be achieved at a location with larger wind power installations, but ultimately that does not involve achieving less expensive generation of electrical energy.